


Semblance of a Fuck

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Auish maybe, Imprisoned Hannibal, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers, Spit Mask, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will visits Hannibal in the cage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semblance of a Fuck

“Hello Will.”

Hannibal’s voice permeates the room, a little bit distorted because of the half mask adorning his face. 

Will stands still, 20 paces away from the cell where Hannibal stands under lock and key, supervision, alarms and supremely unimpressed by it all. He only has eyes for Will. 

“Hannibal” Will returns gravely.

“How does it feel to be back here again?”

“Much friendlier this time. For one, I don’t have any shackles on me. They look quite good on you,” Will says mildly, without any inflection.

Hannibal smiles broadly at that, his teeth visible behind the mask at Will. 

“Missed me, did you?”

“No” Will bites out a bit forcefully.

Hannibal continues to smile.

“So I have apparently been summoned here at your behest. What do you want?” Will asks curtly.

“Just wanted to see you. I am sure you wanted to see me as well. In spite of what you said, I am confident that you will not abandon me, not really.”

“You sound overconfident is what it is. And let me assure you, I personally do not want to see even one more iota of you. I gave you my forgiveness and I got my revenge. I am done. As far as you are concerned.”

Hannibal is silent for a minute. Then he says, “Done?”

“Very much so. I do not give even a semblance of a fuck about you anymore Hannibal. You could die, you could live on, you no longer matter to me.”

“Is that why you are here Will? Standing before me to tell me about how much you don’t give a damn, because,” here Hannibal suddenly lunges forward and is stayed by his shackles, and Will does not even flinch, “that is not what this looks like.”

Will looks at the man, no the monster in the cage and thinks of the days when he did not see, when his eyes mistook the look in Hannibal’s eyes for concern rather than curiosity. He is already haunted by Hannibal in his wakeful moments, he does not need more nightmares about him. 

“Goodbye Hannibal. I hope I never see you again.”

“Do not be so sure my friend, do not be so sure.”

Will’s lips curl into a snarl at being called his friend, but he does not responds. He turns and heads towards the steps that will take him away from Hannibal. With each step that he takes, he can feel the weight of Hannibal’s stare and a binding darkness nipping at his heels. That is when Hannibal starts to cackle like a lunatic, not that he isn’t but he is not of that kind. Passing the corner Will runs, trying to get away from that horrible sound but it follows him into his dreams for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeated. I have seen till S3E7 so spoilers, kinda, till there. Leave your kudos and comments thanks :)


End file.
